


Strawberry chocolate

by Im_all_yours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Louis, Protective Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_all_yours/pseuds/Im_all_yours
Summary: Quand un alpha qui ne se sent pas alpha rencontre un omega qui ne se comporte pas tout à fait comme un omega.Une histoire de fraise, de chocolat et d'un alpha romantique.





	Strawberry chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai créé la dynamique alpha/béta/omega à ma façon et selon ma logique, elle n'est donc peut-être pas identique à la "norme" des fictions de ce style (par exemple pour moi, les omega hommes ne peuvent pas être enceints).

            Le retour de ce genre de soirée est toujours compliqué aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. En passant la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller m'étaler dans mon lit et de ne plus en bouger de tout le reste de la journée. Je me sens de plus en plus en marge de mon groupe d'amis. Ces soirées ne sont que des prétextes pour se vanter de leurs exploits sexuels, des dernières humiliations qu'ils ont fait subir à des omégas et de la stupidité des bétas. Ils aiment me charrier en disant que je suis un faux alpha parce que je ne rentre pas dans leurs jeux et que je rejette certaines pratiques associées par défaut aux alphas. C'est vrai que je ne me sens définitivement pas comme eux. J'ai même cru pendant un temps que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. J'ai tenté de le cacher en forçant ma nature mais maintenant je suis fatigué de le faire.

            Je prends quand même le temps de m'intéresser à ma boite à lettres. Derrière moi, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre et se reclaque. Je jette un coup d'oeil par curiosité et j'aperçois un locataire que je n'avais jamais croisé avant. Il me regarde avec méfiance, les sourcils froncés, l'air renfrogné et marche très vite jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Tout en ouvrant la facture qui m'attendait, je le détaille : il est plutôt petit, de jolies jambes moulées dans un slim noir retroussé sur ses chevilles, des baskets sales, une veste de sport bleue et des cheveux châtains coiffés en bataille. C'est peut-être lui qui a déménagé il y trois semaines dans un vacarme épouvantable. J'attends l'ascenseur. J'entre à l'intérieur et quand les portes se referment après avoir sélectionné mon étage, j'ai une bouffé de chaleur. Cette odeur. C'est la sienne pas de doute possible, personne n'a pris l'ascenseur entre temps. Je ferme les yeux et je respire à pleins poumons. C'est un oméga, pas de doute là-dessus non plus. Mais son odeur n'est pas habituelle pour un garçon. Ça sent le sucre, quelque chose de fruité comme la fraise... Oui, ça sent la fraise. Ce garçon sent la fraise. C'est une odeur d'oméga fille, certainement pas de garçon. L'ascenseur s'ouvre soudain à mon étage. J'entre chez moi, toujours intrigué par ce garçon. C'est surement pour ça qu'il me regardait de travers. Il a senti que je suis un alpha, mon odeur ne trompe personne. Je ne peux pas sentir ma propre odeur mais d'après ceux qui peuvent, c'est épicé, chaud. Alors il a du se sentir menacé par ma simple présence et ma supposée dominance sur lui, mais aussi parce qu'il doit savoir que son odeur est intrigante. Et tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire fait des omégas des cibles encore plus faciles, surtout quand ça remet un peu plus encore en cause leur masculinité.

            Il faut croire que l'ascenseur est notre lieu de rencontre privilégié. En courant pour entrer à l'intérieur, je n'avais pas vu que ma Petite Fraise était là. Ça faisait deux bonnes semaines que je ne l'avais pas croisé et son regard vis-à-vis de moi n'a pas changé. Il se colle contre une paroi de l'ascenseur, à l'opposé de moi, les bras croisés.

— "Bonjour." Je lui dis simplement. Je n'ai que du silence en réponse. "Tu es le locataire qui a emménagé il y a un mois ?"

— "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'hausse un sourcil. Fous-moi la paix, je veux pas te parler !" Je le dévisage en essayant de contrôler ma bouffée de chaleur et il comprend son erreur.

             Quand les émotions sont exacerbées, que ça soit la colère ou la joie, l'odeur s'intensifie aussi bien chez les omégas que chez les alphas. À cause de sa colère que je n'explique toujours pas vraiment, ma Petite Fraise dégage le double de son odeur normale et en réponse mon corps fait pareil. Je peux lire la panique sur son visage et quand l'ascenseur s'ouvre à son étage, il détale aussitôt et ouvre la porte de son appartement avant même que celle de l'ascenseur ne se soit refermée. Je maitrise mes bouffées de chaleur, contrairement à d'autres alphas qui se seraient surement déjà jetés sur ma Petite Fraise et c'est surement ça qu'il craignait. Enfermé chez moi, je tente de calmer mon corps mais parfois ma nature profonde prend le dessus sur ce que je veux vraiment. J'ai l'impression que l'odeur sucrée s'est collée à ma peau, je la sens partout et mon entrejambe se réveille, envoyant comme une boule de feu à l'intérieur de moi. Je me précipite dans les toilettes, je baisse mon jean et je me soulage, avec pour moteurs le joli visage de ma Petite Fraise et son odeur incroyable. Dans ces moment-là, les seules pensées que je peux avoir sont d'ordre sexuel, je nous imagine, lui et moi en train de faire l'amour, je me demande à quoi il ressemble quand il a ses chaleurs, ou peut-être les bloque-t-il avec des médicaments ? Mon instinct d'alpha espère que non, juste pour pouvoir un jour le soulager moi-même pendant cette période. Je jouis dans un bruit étouffé, déjà honteux de m'être comporté comme le plus primaire des alphas. Je déteste ça. Je déteste savoir que mon corps peut dominer mon esprit et n'être plus qu'une sorte de machine sexuelle. Le constat est là : je ne suis définitivement pas comme les autres alphas et cet oméga n'est absolument pas comme les autres omégas. S'il l'était, il n'aurait pas osé se mettre en colère contre moi, il n'aurait rien dit, il m'aurait laissé dire ou faire tout ce que je voulais, il se serait soumis. Mais comme pour contrer ce que la nature lui a donné, être un oméga homme et avec une odeur féminine, il a décidé de prouver qu'il n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Et qu'est-ce que ça me plait.

 

            C'est un dimanche d'un ennui total. Seul chez moi, devant la télévision alors qu'il fait un grand soleil dehors. Hier soir je n'ai pas voulu rejoindre mon groupe d'amis comme on a pris l'habitude de le faire presque tous les samedis soir. Les entendre parler des omégas comme ils le font m'aurait encore plus insupporté maintenant que je connais ma Petite Fraise. En parlant de lui, l'envie de le revoir me tiraille depuis des jours. Il habite l'étage en-dessous du mien, ça serait simple d'aller le voir et je crois que je vais le faire. J'aimerais qu'il voit que je ne suis pas l'alpha qu'il pense que je suis. Je ne suis pas un prédateur, je ne vais pas me jeter sur lui pour assouvir mes pulsions. 

— "T'es quiii ?" Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, la porte de l'appartement où j'ai vu s’engouffrer ma Petite Fraise la dernière fois s'est ouverte. Je découvre une petite fille qui doit avoir 6 ou 7 ans, longue queue de cheval châtain et sourire édenté.

— "Je suis un vois-..."

— "C'est quiiii ?" Une nouvelle fillette vient de débarquer dans le couloir. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Elles se ressemblent toutes et ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup d'années d'écart. Puis ma Petite Fraise apparaît, une autre fillette dans les bras. Son visage se décompose quand il me voit.

— "Retournez dans le salon les filles, maintenant." Il attend que le couloir se vide et s'approche prudemment de moi. "Ne t'approche pas d'elles."

— "Je voulais juste te voir..."

— "Me voir ? Va te faire foutre je t'ai déjà dit."

— "Je suis pas là pour... Enfin, je veux juste... Tu sais, j'habite au n°57 et je me disais qu'on pourrait..."

— "Dans tes rêves. Trouve-toi un autre clampin pour ça."

— "Louuu-iiiis !" Crie une petite voix depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Et il me claque la porte au nez.

            La nouvelle tentative de discussion est un échec mais j'aurais au moins appris quelques trucs. Déjà, le prénom de ma Petite Fraise, Louis. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça lui va bien. Et l'aperçu que j'ai eu de sa famille pourrait expliquer bien des choses. Il est le seul garçon au milieu de ses cinq sœurs alors j'imagine que leur père est un béta. S'il avait été un alpha il y aurait eu plus de garçons dans cette fratrie. Leur mère est forcément une oméga. Une oméga qui doit avoir des gènes forts pour les avoir distribués aussi bien à son fils, au point qu'il ait cette odeur si féminine. Je retourne chez moi, un peu déçu mais quand même heureux d'avoir revu Louis. Je dois encore trouver une tactique pour l'approcher.

  

            Je sors de la douche. La journée a été pénible et je prévois de passer la soirée à manger devant la télé. J'enfile simplement un jogging et un tee-shirt avant d'aller me préparer un plateau-repas et me vautrer dans le canapé.

Je me suis endormi, je ne sais pas combien de temps mais je me réveille dans un état étrange. J'ai chaud, je me sens excité sans raison apparente. La seule qui aurait du sens serait que je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis un certain temps maintenant et que ma nature me le rappelle comme elle le peut. Plus les minutes passent, moins ça s'arrange.

            Ça frappe à ma porte. Ou plutôt, ça tambourine. Au moment où je pose la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir, j'ai l'impression de me prendre un boulet de canon en plein dans le ventre et tout s'explique. Cette odeur, décuplée, enivrante. Sucrée. J'ouvre et je trouve face à moi Louis, rouge comme une tomate, le front perlé de sueur, les larmes au bord des yeux aux pupilles dilatées au maximum, la respiration forte, tremblant presque.

 — "Laisse-moi entrer... Aide-moi... C'est insupportable. S'il te plait, je t'en... _supplie_."

Je lis dans ses yeux à ce moment-là toute la tristesse qu'il ressent de se retrouver là, à me supplier de soulager ses chaleurs. Mais il y a autre chose. Un bruit dans le couloir fait sursauter Louis et une pointe de panique apparaît dans ses yeux. J'ai peur de comprendre son deuxième souci. Je saisis son bras et le tire à l'intérieur de mon appartement, avant de fermer le verrou à double tour.

— "Il y a des alphas qui te tournent autour dans l'immeuble, c’est ça ?" Je lui demande.

Il hoche la tête avec désespoir. Ces salauds doivent être fous avec l'odeur incroyable que dégage Louis en ce moment. Dire que je l'ai senti alors qu'il habite l'étage en dessous du mien.

            Mon corps réagit à la présence de Louis à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je me sens brûlant, tremblant moi aussi et surtout excité à un point inimaginable pour toute personne qui n'est pas un alpha. Dans ma tête, les scénarios sexuels s'enchainent à une vitesse incalculable. Les yeux de Louis sont braqués sur mon entrejambe qui se dessine facilement sous le tissu de mon jogging, puisque je ne porte pas de sous-vêtement et que mon érection commence à prendre du volume. Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler au point de lui refuser ça, surtout que j'en ai vraiment envie. Mais je refuse d'agir comme un alpha de base, je refuse de lui sauter dessus comme s'il était un vulgaire un objet sexuel. Il m'a fait confiance en venant trouver refuge chez moi, en me choisissant en quelque sorte pour régler son souci. Je m'approche de Louis qui tremble de plus en plus avant de se jeter sur moi, ses bras autour de ma nuque, son visage enfoncé dans mon épaule. Il se frotte contre mon érection au moment où je descends mes mains sur ses fesses. Le tissu de son jean est humide.

 — "S'il te plait... S'il te plait... Tu sens trop bon..." Il geint.

J'enroule mes bras sous ses fesses et je le soulève. Il enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je l'emmène dans ma chambre.

            J’entends des voix et des bruits de l'autre côté de ma porte d'entrée. Ma nature possessive me donne envie d'aller flinguer tous ces alphas mais j'espère que l'odeur que je dégage à ce moment est suffisamment forte pour leur faire comprendre que Louis est dans mes bras. Je le dépose dans mon lit défait. Il se tortille dans tous les sens en se déshabillant pendant que j'essaye de rester le plus calme possible en allumant une petite lampe et en fouillant dans ma table de chevet. Au moment où Louis allait retirer son boxer, je lui attrape la main droite et je pique le bout de son index avec le test sanguin. Il me dévisage, complètement interloqué. Le comportement irresponsable et irrespectueux de la plupart des alphas a démultiplié les contaminations par des maladies de toutes sortes, poussant l'industrie pharmaceutique à fabriquer des tests sanguins immédiats. Il était hors de question que je couche avec Louis sans s'assurer que nous étions tous les deux clean. Et comme c'est le cas, je le laisse terminer de se déshabiller et je fais pareil. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et je parcours son corps nu. Louis est plein de surprise. Comme si son odeur ne faisait pas déjà de lui un oméga singulier, il ajoute à ça un sexe aux dimensions étonnantes. Les alphas sont réputés pour être très bien fournis de ce côté afin de satisfaire au mieux leurs partenaires et les exciter encore plus pendant leurs chaleurs, je n'échappe pas à cette règle mais Louis me fait concurrence.

            Je m'allonge sur lui, couvrant son visage et le haut de son torse de baisers bouillants. Je sens qu'il lutte pour ne pas se mettre à quatre pattes et me demander de nous lier le plus rapidement possible. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon excitation, la preuve qu'aucun d'entre nous deux ne fonctionne comme il le devrait. C'est un oméga soumis et passif qui devrait m'exciter, pas un oméga qui essaye de repousser ses instincts primaires. Pour autant, j'ai du mal à faire durer le plaisir, je n'oublie pas que Louis est en chaleur, que son odeur est en train de me faire tourner la tête et que le drap mouillé prouve qu'il n'attend qu'une chose.

— "J'en peux plus... J'en peux plus, fais quelque chose mon..."

— "Harry. Je m'appelle Harry."

Dans leur délire de domination, certains hommes de mon espèce demandent à leurs omégas de les appeler "alpha" ou "mon alpha" au lit, ce genre de connerie. Je refuse que ça arrive avec moi.

            Je retourne Louis sur le ventre, c'est un peu brusque mais je n'y peux rien. Je caresse quelques secondes ses fesses magnifiques et je le pénètre en une seule fois, profondément et fermement. C'est à cet instant qu'on perd les pédales tous les deux. J'ai l'impression de me transformer en machine sexuelle, je ne quitte plus des yeux mon érection qui va et vient, je ne vis que pour le plaisir que je ressens. De son côté, Louis exprime son soulagement en gémissant comme un fou, ses fesses se soulèvent pour en réclamer davantage. Il me demande de faire vite. Combien de temps il a lutté contre ses chaleurs avant de venir me voir ? J'ai pas besoin de beaucoup me concentrer pour arriver au bout, j'ai trop rêvé de cette situation même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se produise pas autant dans la précipitation. Je saisis le sexe de Louis et je le caresse, espérant synchroniser nos orgasmes. Il ne m'en demande pas tant, je le sais, je pourrais nous lier sans lui donner d'orgasme mais une fois de plus je ne suis pas un crevard. Je sens l'extrémité de mon sexe se gonfler et je jouis dans un gémissement bruyant, qui rejoint celui de Louis en train de convulser sous le coup du plaisir. On va rester bloqués plusieurs minutes comme ça alors je m'allonge prudemment sur lui en caressant sa peau trempée de sueur, en déposant un baiser sur son épaule, en bougeant doucement mon bassin pour rendre ça plus agréable.

— "T'es pas sous médicaments ?" Je lui demande au creux de l'oreille.

— "Non, je les supporte pas, je les ai arrêtés ce mois-ci."

Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, son métabolisme a l'air trop particulier pour supporter des médicaments pensés pour un oméga classique. Je niche mon nez dans le creux de son cou, inspirant à pleins poumons.

— "Tu sens encore meilleur..."

Son odeur est encore plus douce, plus sucrée, c'est indescriptible. Louis se crispe sous mon corps, il gigote.

— "Attends, reste, c'est... Pas fini."

Il enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller. Le retour sur Terre est déjà amorcé et ça va être compliqué. Je devine déjà toute la honte qu'il ressent à s'être comporté comme ça, s'être senti si faible et dépendant. J'essaye de le détendre en caressant du bout des doigts ses bras, en jouant avec ses cheveux. Tout comme moi, Louis a senti que mon lien s'est dégonflé et d'un coup de bassin il m'envoie rouler sur le côté du lit et se dégage. Il se rhabille en quatrième vitesse.

— "Louis, tu..."

— "Me parle pas. Me... Me parle pas."

— "Attends..."

— "Tais-toi !" Il a crié en sortant de ma chambre.

J'entends ma porte d'entrée claquer quinze secondes plus tard. Je suis encore nu dans mon lit, mon corps couvert de l'odeur, de la sueur et du lubrifiant de Louis. S'il croit que je me sens bien parce que j'ai fait l'amour avec un oméga en chaleur, il se trompe. Je me sens presque aussi mal que lui, parce que notre relation n'est définitivement pas comme je voudrais qu'elle soit. Comment le lui faire comprendre ?

 

            J'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. La scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures avant m'a obnubilé. Ce matin je suis parti au travail en me demandant comment Louis allait gérer sa journée. Je m'en suis même voulu de partir alors qu'il pourrait encore... avoir besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille dans les bras d'autres alphas.

J'ai fini tôt et ça fait déjà une heure que je tourne en rond chez moi. Je ne sens pas l'odeur de Louis, même quand j'ai fait exprès de passer devant son appartement. Alors j'y vais, je frappe et j'attends qu'on m'ouvre. C'est la mère de Louis qui se présente devant moi. C'est difficile de décrypter son visage à ce moment. Elle comprend tout de suite que je suis un alpha et je vois ensuite dans ses yeux qu'elle reconnaît mon odeur car Louis la portait sur lui quand il est rentré hier soir, c'est évident.

— "Est-ce que Louis est là ?" Je demande, pas très rassuré de tomber sur une mère qui doit couver son fils trois fois plus que les autres.

— "Pourquoi ?"

— "Je m'inquiète pour lui, j'aimerais savoir s'il... va bien."

Elle met longtemps à me répondre, tiraillée entre l'envie primaire de ne pas jeter son fils dans la gueule d'un alpha mais peut-être aussi ma sincérité. Un alpha, aussi à cran soit-il, n'irait pas déloger un oméga directement chez sa mère pour se soulager. En tout cas j'espère pas.

— "Il est au parc avec deux de ses sœurs. Le parc au pied du bâtiment B."

— "Merci madame." Je réponds un peu trop poliment.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour trouver Louis. Assis sur le dossier d'un banc, les pieds sur l'assise à côté de petits sacs roses. Il fume une cigarette en regardant ses sœurs jouer avec d'autres enfants dans le bac à sable. Je m'assoie à côté de lui. Il a du me sentir arriver, mais il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

— "Tu viens me rappeler à quel point j'ai fait ma salope hier soir ?" Il me demande dans un rire forcé.

— "Non, je viens seulement voir comment tu vas."

— "Comment je vais..." Il répète en expirant longuement de la fumée. "C'est à dire évaluer dans combien de temps je vais revenir gratter chez toi pour me faire remplir."

— "Arrête de parler comme ça…"

— "Je parle comme toi et toutes les autres personnes de ton espèce vous parlez, c'est tout."

— "Moi je ne parle pas comme ça. Et je ne pense pas comme eux."

— "Mais oui bien sûr."

— "Je crois que je t'ai prouvé une ou deux fois hier soir que je n'agis pas comme tous les autres alphas." Il ne trouve rien à redire. Il se contente de fumer sa cigarette, les mâchoires serrées.

— "Comment tu vas ?" J'insiste, puisque c'est la raison initiale de ma présence.

— "J'ai repris mes médicaments." Il marmonne.

— "Ce sont les effets secondaires que tu ne supportes pas ?"

— "Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!" Il dit en claquant sa main sur son genou puis il pince ses lèvres brusquement. Il doit être constamment tiraillé entre sortir les crocs face aux alphas et craindre de s'en prendre une.

— "Ce sont les effets secondaires que tu ne supportes pas ?" Je répète, sur le même ton qu'avant.

—" J'ai des migraines de malade, mal au bide toute la journée et je pisse des lames de rasoir. Mais je préfère encore ça que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir."

— "Ça m'est égal ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir."

— "Oh bah bien sûr que ça t'es égal, c'est pas toi que ça dérange qu'on vienne chez toi pour se faire baiser !"

— "Ça change pas le regard que j'ai sur toi."

— "Quel regard ? La pitié de voir un oméga mec puer comme une meuf ?"

— "Le regard d'un alpha qui se sent pas comme les autres sur un oméga qui n'est pas comme les autres. Je n'ai pas pitié, je m'inquiète parce que ton comportement, aussi attirant soit-il pour moi, pourrait te provoquer des ennuis. Et tu ne pues pas. Tu sens tellement bon. Le fait que ça soit féminin te rend encore plus désirable."

Il me dévisage longuement, comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire.

— "Tu te fous de moi ? T'es en train de... me draguer ?!"

— "Ça te paraît si improbable que ça ?"

— "T'es un putain d'alpha ! Tu portes cette odeur qui dit clairement que t'es pas le dernier des trous du cul. T'es fichu comme si t'allais en décrocher une à chaque personne qui se met en travers de ton chemin. Alors oui c'est totalement improbable."

— "Pourtant c'est bien le cas." Louis se met à rigoler d'un coup.

— "Ok j'ai compris. T'as tes petits copains planqués quelque part c'est ça ? C'est un jeu ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Tu fais semblant d'être tout gentil mais dès que je serai tombé dans ton piège tu vas te servir de moi comme d'un vidoir ? Tu vas me marquer et te servir de moi comme de ta poupée ?"

— "Alors pourquoi je l'ai pas fait hier ? Te marquer ? Hein ? Pourquoi je l'ai pas fait hier soir ? Quand t'étais à poil dans mon pieu en train de me supplier de te remplir comme tu dis ?"

Je m'énerve et mon odeur s'intensifie. Je vois la poitrine de Louis se soulever rapidement, pris de panique. Un groupe de filles passent à ce moment-là et si certaines nous regardent juste par curiosité traduisant leur statut de béta, les deux omégas me dévisagent avec un mélange d'envie et de crainte. Leurs odeurs effleurent mes narines rapidement, c'est frais, floral. Mais je préfère de loin l'odeur de Louis, sur laquelle je me reconcentre. J'inspire un grand coup.

— "Je ne suis pas comme les autres alphas." Je répète, calmement. "Tu me plais, je te trouve très beau, ton caractère m'attire. Et l'alpha que je suis est complètement fou de ton odeur et de ton corps."

— "T'as été élevé par des bétas ou quoi ?" Il demande, à la fois méfiant et interloqué. Je rigole.

— "Pas du tout. Si tu savais de quel genre de famille je viens..."

Louis tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et jette le mégot au sol. Je regarde le bout incandescent s'éteindre doucement.

— "Tu veux venir demain soir chez moi ? Je cuisinerai un petit truc." Louis tourne sa tête lentement vers moi, cette fois-ci complètement halluciné.

— "Parce que tu cuisines ?"

On doit être deux alphas sur Terre à cuisiner, ça c'est clair. C'est traditionnellement un truc d'omégas, ils font à manger pour leurs alphas, toujours dans cette logique de dominant/dominé que je ne comprends pas.

— "Je m'y suis mis depuis que j'habite seul ici, j'aime bien. Écoute, t'as le droit d'être méfiant mais, crois-moi, je suis sincère. Et puis tu habites juste en dessous, ça te fait un échappatoire en cas de problème. Même s'il n'y en aura pas. Après si je ne suis pas à ton goût, c'est une autre histoire."

Louis a posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et tripote ses doigts nerveusement.

— "T'es sûrement le plus bel alpha du coin." Il baragouine. "Et puis ton odeur... Elle est spéciale aussi, y'a un truc en plus, c'est..."

— "Chocolat." Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. "Je sens les épices, comme la cannelle, c'est ça ?" Louis hoche la tête. "Mais le petit truc en plus, c'est une odeur de chocolat. On me l'a dit plusieurs fois."

— "Ouais... Ouais c'est ça."

— "Le chocolat et la fraise ça va bien ensemble il paraît." Je murmure.

Je vois Louis me jeter un rapide coup d'oeil avant de rougir un peu. Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu sourire depuis que l'on se connait. Je veux le voir sourire. Je veux le faire sourire.

  

            Je me regarde, je regarde l'état de mon appartement, j'analyse ce que j'ai en tête. Si mes amis, ou pire ma famille, me voyaient à cet instant, je ne sais pas ce à quoi j'aurais droit. Surement aux pires insultes possibles et à quel point je fais honte à mon rang. Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous tellement car la plupart de ces personnes ne comptent plus pour moi. J'ai préparé une soirée romantique pour un oméga. Pour les gens de mon espèce, préparer une soirée « romantique » pour oméga consisterait à se faire livrer des pizzas et de la bière, passer la soirée à montrer sa supériorité par tous les moyens et enfin finir au lit à enchainer les orgasmes sans un geste tendre. C'est là toute la stupidité de la chose : la société déteste les alphas parce qu'ils sont violents, dominants, sans émotion et le sexe prend une place importante dans leur vie. Pour autant, les omégas ne peuvent pas se passer d'eux, ils sont naturellement attirés par les alphas et ne se sentent pas accomplis sans la présence d'un alpha à leurs côtés, sans parler de leurs chaleurs. Quant aux bétas, c'est difficile pour eux d'entrer en compétition avec les talents de leaders nés des alphas.

Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par deux coups contre ma porte. Je lisse une dernière fois ma chemise et j'ouvre. Louis se tient devant moi, les mains croisées sur ses fesses, un rictus timide sur les lèvres. Son odeur est simple, douce, parfaitement sucrée, ce qui me fait comprendre qu'il se sent bien. Il porte un joli pull gris clair sur un jean noir très moulant et toujours ses vieilles baskets. Le diner se passe tranquillement. Louis reste sur la défensive mais s'autorise quelques bavardages. Et ce que j'attendais tant arrive enfin : un sourire. C'est parce que j'ai effleuré sa hanche avec ma main qu'il m'a souri, alors que je scrutais sa réaction à mon geste. On finit dans le canapé, devant un DVD qu'il a choisi dans ma collection. Je suis frustré de la distance entre nous, je le veux contre moi, j'en peux plus d'attendre. Alors je saisis son épaule et je l'attire contre moi. Louis se laisse faire et s'allonge, dos à mon torse, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, mes lèvres caressent son cou.

— "C'est la première fois que tu as un oméga mec ?" Il demande, tout bas.

— "Non. Et je ne _t'ai_ pas."

— "Tu préfères pas les filles ?"

— "J'ai pas de préférence."

— "Tu as marqué beaucoup d'omégas ?"

— "Si je me compare aux autres, non."

— "Tu veux me marquer ?"

— "J'en ai envie oui. Je le ferai si tu en as envie aussi."

— "Tu n'as pas à me demander mon avis..."

— "Bien sûr que si."

— "De toute façon ça changera rien. Tu vas me marquer et puis quoi ? Je serai là quand tu voudras bien de moi, mais tu iras en marquer d'autres. Au moins une fille, pour avoir des enfants. Aucun alpha ne veut rester avec un homme toute sa vie, ça n'aurait pas de sens."

— "Moi je m'en fous. Si je tombe amoureux d'un homme, de rester toute ma vie avec lui." Louis se contorsionne pour me regarder.

— "T'es un putain de béta, c'est pas possible autrement !"

Je ne le lâche pas des yeux et dans ma tête, j'imagine des choses sexuelles avec lui, ce sont les pensées les plus efficaces pour provoquer ce que je cherche. Et ça rate pas. Louis me met une petite tape sur le bras.

— "Arrête ça !" Il m'ordonne en rigolant. "Tu m'énerves, tu sens trop bon."

Je le resserre contre moi, pour l'envelopper un peu plus dans mon odeur qui s'est intensifiée suite à mes pensées.

— "Tu sais, je viens d'une famille avec un père alpha et une mère béta qui aurait clairement aimé être alpha et qui se comporte comme tel. J'ai une grande sœur. Et elle est alpha. Une vraie, une pure, une qui honore son statut. Moi j'ai tout de suite su que ça serait pas la même chose. J'ai tout de suite senti que je serai pas un... _vrai_ alpha. J'ai fait semblant pendant longtemps, j'ai agi comme les autres pour tenter de cacher ça. Quand mes parents s'en sont aperçus, ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour ma sœur de toute façon, un alpha féminin c'est déjà précieux, mais quand elle marche dans les pas du père c'est encore mieux. Je suis parti, je ne leur parle plus, ils m'ont... je sais pas vraiment, mais peut-être qu'ils m'ont renié dans leur tête. Je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas comme eux."

— "Non, ça c'est officiel..." Louis fait glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de mes mains, le premier vrai geste tendre qu'il a pour moi.

— "Tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas être comme les autres, n’est-ce pas ?" Louis renifle rapidement et ses doigts s'enlacent avec les miens.

— "Je le sais trop bien..."

Je frotte mon nez dans ses cheveux et je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie qu'il me parle de lui mais en même temps, je redoute.

— "J'ai été un souffre-douleur dès le premier jour de ma puberté, quand mon statut d'oméga a été officiel et que mon odeur est apparue. Un oméga garçon qui sent la fille, j'étais une vraie attraction. Mes parents ont déménagé pour un meilleur quartier de Londres où ils pensaient que j'aurais moins d'ennuis mais j'ai quand même découvert trop brusquement ce qu'étaient les relations avec un alpha..."

Mon corps se crispe dans un spasme d'horreur.

— "Je suis désolé..." Je murmure.

— "Pourquoi ils font ça..." Il souffle.

— "C'est zéro risque avec les omégas hommes. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant. C'est la seule et triste raison."

Les omégas garçons sont littéralement les vidoirs pour les alphas, pour reprendre l'expression de Louis.

— "Louis, si je te marque, tu seras le seul. Je n'irai pas en marquer d'autres, sous prétexte que tu es un garçon ou que je dois avoir un harem. Tu ne seras pas _mon oméga_ , tu seras mon petit-ami. Et le premier alpha qui essaye de t'approcher malgré la marque, je le tue."

Louis se crispe. Son instinct pacifiste d'oméga se réveille.

— "Ne dis pas ça. Ça ne sert à rien…"

Sauf que mon instinct possessif s'est réveillé aussi. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses hanches, son aine, l'intérieur de ses cuisses que j'écarte doucement pendant que j'embrasse sa nuque. Je remonte une main jusqu'à recouvrir son entrejambe. Je sens l'excitation grandir en moi, ce feu qui va embraser mon corps entier. L'odeur de Louis commence à se faire de plus en plus forte, j'imagine que la mienne aussi car il se met à se tortiller dans mes bras en cherchant le contact entre ses fesses et mon érection.

— "J'ai envie de toi Louis. Tu veux ? J'ai un gémissement en guise de réponse. Je veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, d'accord ? Jamais je ne te forcerai, jamais. Je ne suis pas comme eux tu sais... Je suis pas comme eux..."

            On a fini dans ma chambre, à faire l'amour. C'était comme je l'imaginais : intense, passionné. Particulièrement bruyant et long aussi mais c'était loin de me déplaire. On est allongé tous les deux sur le côté, je suis collé à Louis, mon lien toujours en lui. Je regarde la marque que j'ai laissé sur sa peau avec mes dents, juste sous son oreille. Il passe le bout de ses doigts dessus.

— "J'ai fait discret, promis."

— "Je m'en fiche."

Je me penche un peu en avant pour trouver le coin de ses lèvres et l'embrasser juste là. Le mouvement de mon bassin nous fait couiner tous les deux.

— "Ça fait rien si on a fait ça alors que tu prends tes médicaments ?" Je m'inquiète.

— "Ça change rien au fait que mon corps est prêt à copuler dès qu'on le touche. Ça ne fait que bloquer les chaleurs."

Silence. Louis se pince les lèvres, je sens qu'il a envie de dire quelque chose alors je l'encourage en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

— "Tu sais, si tu as envie que je ne prenne plus mes médocs pour profiter de mes chaleurs, je le ferai." Je fronce les sourcils.

— "Pour _profiter_?"

— "Baiser pendant les chaleurs d'un omega, je sais que c'est encore meilleur pour... Pour les alphas."

— "Je te demanderai jamais ça. T'as pas à faire ça pour mon petit plaisir personnel. C'est ton corps avant tout. Alors si tu ne supportes pas cet état, tu le bloques. Et moi ça me rassure aussi... Vis-à-vis des autres alphas." Je connais les pratiques, marque ou pas marque, certains s'en foutent, quand ils sont excités par des chaleurs d'omégas, ils foncent.

— "La semaine dernière quand je suis venu te voir. J'étais... Ma mère était partie travailler et tu sais, mes parents sont divorcés, mon père est parti. Alors je gardais mes sœurs et... À cause de mes chaleurs, j'avais tellement besoin de... de sexe, que j'ai abandonné mes sœurs. Quand on était là à faire ce qu'on a fait, mes petites sœurs étaient seules chez moi. Je ne pensais même plus à elles. Il aurait pu leur arriver plein de choses mais je m'en foutais, le plus important c'était qu'un alpha me remplisse. Je peux pas supporter ça. Je peux pas supporter que mon corps prenne le dessus sur tout le reste, que je ne maitrise plus rien."

— "On trouvera une solution pour calmer les effets secondaires, t'inquiète pas. Ne t'arrête plus de les prendre. D'accord ?"

Je sens mon lien se défaire et je me retire doucement de Louis, qui souffle de plaisir. Il s'allonge sur le dos et s'étire pendant que je regarde l'état de mes draps, trempés.

— "Désolé..." Il me dit dans un rictus gêné.

— "Là j'y peux rien, ma nature primaire d'alpha est très excitée par ça... Même si je vais devoir changer mes draps plus souvent..." Je lui réponds en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je peux détailler toutes les jolies nuances de bleu dans ses iris.

— "Ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure..." il murmure. "Avec ta bouche." Il précise. Je souris aussitôt.

— "Oh oui. Tu veux dire, quand je t'ai sucé ?" Ça le fait rougir aussitôt et je sens un petit nuage de son odeur me parvenir aux narines.

— "C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait ça."

C'est la foire dans ma tête, j'alterne entre la tristesse qu'il ne soit tombé officiellement que sur les pires de mon espèce, et la joie que ça soit moi qui lui ai fait découvrir ça. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

— "Je compte bien le refaire plein de fois. Et d'autres trucs encore. Que moi non plus j'ai jamais fait, mais que j'ai très envie de faire avec toi. Parce que t'es pas comme les autres."

 

Je vois au loin ma bande "d'amis". C'est bien la première fois que je les vois trainer dans les parages, et il a fallu que ça tombe aujourd'hui, si tôt. Je suis grand, j'ai les cheveux longs et foncés, on me reconnait de loin alors bien sûr qu'ils me repèrent rapidement. Ils se dirigent droit vers, avec ces sourires sur leurs visages qui n'augurent rien de bon. 

—"Bah alors Styles, à quoi on joue encore ? Tu promènes ton joujou ?"

Les doigts de Louis se resserrent dans les miens. On se balade main dans la main dans un parc pas très loin de notre immeuble. Louis ne voulait pas de ce geste d'affection au début même s'il en avait envie, de peur du regard des autres. C'est moi qui ai insisté.

—"Je vous présente Louis." J'allais rajouter "mon petit-ami" mais je ne veux pas jeter Louis en pâture à ces charognes, ils ne l'auraient pas épargné.

— "Salut." il ose leur dire.

Dave s'approche, rictus carnassier sur les lèvres. Il est si proche de Louis pour le renifler que je suis à deux doigts de lui foutre mon poings dans la gueule.

— "Qu'est-ce que t'as été nous dénicher là Styles ? Une soudaine envie de petite tapette sucrée ?"

Au moment où j'allais me jeter sur Dave, Louis s'interpose entre nous deux, les deux mains à plat sur mon torse.

— "Arrête Harry, ça ne sert à rien."

Je le sens tendu, car mon odeur a du décupler en quelques secondes à peine et ça agit sur lui. La marque que je laisse régulièrement dans son cou depuis la première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble doit également le démanger.

— "Plus jamais tu ne parles de Louis comme ça, pauvre con."

— "Arrête, Harry."

Dave se met à rigoler de plus belle. Il se moque de Louis de toutes les façons possibles, y compris quand il est dans son rôle de pacificateur. Les omégas détestent la confrontation, surtout quand elle implique "leur" alpha.

— "Vous me dégoûtez tous autant que vous êtes. Je traine avec vous par obligation, pas par camaraderie. Vos pratiques me répugnent, vos paroles me répugnent, tout chez vous me répugne. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne le serai jamais. J'en ai rien à foutre si je fais honte à mon rang, ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Ce qui compte c'est que je sois avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie et que je respecte, comme Louis. Louis est mon petit-ami. Il n'est pas mon oméga, mon joujou. Il est mon petit-ami. Si ça ne vous plait pas, barrez-vous, vous ne me manquerez pas."

— "Tu es pathétique Styles."

— "Tu paries ? Je peux te rendre bien plus pathétique que moi."

Je sens la colère monter et avec, l'odeur que je dégage doit être impressionnante. Dave ose me regarder droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de faire un pas un arrière en déglutissant difficilement. Il sait ce que je suis capable de faire. Il est alpha lui aussi, mais même au sein des alphas, une mini hiérarchie se forme. Et moi, je suis un alpha bien plus fort que toute cette bande de cons réunis. Ils finissent par partir non sans tenter un dernier regard mauvais. Comme si ça allait changer la donne ou m'impressionner. Leurs odeurs dissiper, je me concentre sur celle de Louis, qui m'apaise. Il n'a pas bougé, les mains accrochées au tissu de ma chemise, les yeux fermés.

— "Ça va mon coeur, ça va." je lui dis.

— "Je n'aime pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils."

— "Je ne pouvais pas les laisser dire ça de toi."

— "J'ai l'habitude."

— "Une habitude qu'il va falloir perdre." Louis se détend en ricanant. Je le prends dans mes bras pour le câliner et lui faire oublier cette scène.

— "On peut passer chez le glacier avant d'aller chercher mes soeurs à l'école ?"

— "Si tu veux."

— "J'ai envie d'une glace au chocolat."

— "Sors la langue et tu l'as déjà devant toi ta glace au chocolat..."

Une bouffée de l'odeur de Louis me parvient aux narines en même temps qu'il se met à rougir.

Ma petite fraise.

 


End file.
